


Dream Your Boss Had

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt drags Blaine around New York City looking for a certain fabric for work. Blaine can't decide if he's more tired or annoyed.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: "Write about a dream your boss had".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Your Boss Had

“So, tell me again why we are tearing through every store in the Garment District looking for… what color was it again?”

Blaine was completely exhausted. Kurt had been at it for close to two hours now, dragging him to a million fabric shops that started to blur together twenty minutes in looking for fabric for his newest project at Vogue. It had to be the perfect color, a shade of red Blaine could barely pronounce. His feet killed and his stomach was growling painfully. All he wanted to find a nice place to sit down and eat dinner with his beautiful albeit exhausting fiancé.

“Coquelicot. It has to be coquelicot. Isabelle called me at four in the morning to tell me about her dream about the perfect peplum dress and I must find the right fabric to make it,” Kurt replied without even glancing in his direction.

Blaine sighed dejectedly and looked back at the rolls of colored cloth samples. He must’ve zoned out a bit, because suddenly he could hear Kurt arguing with yet another helpless sales assistant about finding the magical and apparently unattainable color.

Just as he was deciding to suggest moving to the next store something caught his eye. It was just the slightest shade lighter than the piece next to it but it might just be…

“Hey, babe,” he called to the tall brunet across the shop, “will this work?”

Kurt looked over to him furrowing his eyebrows. Blaine jumped in surprise when the man practically flew at him and snatched the cloth from his hands to eye it closely.

“Oh my god! Yes, this is it! Oh, Blaine, you’re amazing!” Kurt exclaimed, actually hugging the fabric to his chest before turning and hugging Blaine.

Blaine smiled fondly (Santana would say with heart eyes while gagging) at the blue-eyed man practically hopping up and down throughout the entire purchase. Kurt could be frustrating as hell sometimes, especially with work stuff, but Blaine could never deny he was downright adorable.

When they made it back outside Kurt hugged him again, tighter this time, planting a kiss on his cheek with a broad smile.

“Honey, I’m sorry that took so long. But I loved having you here, thank you for coming with me. I’ll make it up to you. How about I take you to that Italian place you love so much? Then we can go home and kick Rachel out of the apartment for a while and get some alone time?”

“Aw, Kurt, you don’t have to do that. Bianca’s is so expensive,” Blaine tried to protest.

“But you deserve it. You put up with me and my insane work stuff. You are the most amazing man in the world. I love you so very much. And if I want to buy you expensive Italian food then you should let me.”

“Fine, you can buy me expensive Italian food.”

The men exchanged bright smiles, taking advantage of the wonderful ability to kiss in public in New York, before walking toward the subway entrance hand-in-hand.


End file.
